A risk worth taking
by Almightylord
Summary: God he loved her. He loved her so much...but he couldn't dare tell her. Once she said no, it'd be over, but...could he really just live like that? No...he couldn't. Now, he had a chance. A chance to make his move, but what if it doesn't work out and she says no? Even so... It's a risk worth taking damn it. (School AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A chance**

Sleep just wouldn't come no matter hard he tried. Natsu laid awake with his digital clock reading half passed twelve, his thoughts filled with nothing and no one but Lucy. She consumed him. Ate at him. Absentmindedly he itched his nose, shutting his eyes as he pictured her; her long, beautiful hair, wondrous body, that sweet angelic voice and lovely smile. Already he was at attention. A thought of watching television or just rubbing one off crossed his mind every now and again but he just didn't feel like moving. Maybe he could just text Erza or Gray and see if they're up? Knowing Erza she's probably reading more of her erotic novels and Gray's either snoring away or sexting Juvia. Natsu growled at the thought. He could confess to a girl but he couldn't? To Natsu, it was like Gray could do something he couldn't and it pissed him off more than anything. Natsu cursed his fear and doubt. To think him—someone not afraid of anything, was so scared to just tell some girl he liked her, but… Lucy wasn't just _some_ girl.

So many times he's wanted to tell her. He's had so many opportunities—so many times he had her alone and yet he could say nothing. It was pathetic. Each time he missed his chance he'd always just sit and think and curse out his inability to convey his feelings. Why the hell were three words so damn hard? He could always say what was on his mind to just about anyone, but her… Maybe because he just didn't want to ruin his relationship. Once she said no, it was over. They couldn't be friends. It wouldn't be the same. Then, what would he do? Pretend it never happened and go back to being friends? Natsu laid the back of his hand over his eyes and gave out a sigh.

"What the hell am I going to do...?"

Almost as if his mind was read his phone vibrated on his bedside table. He took his phone and read the text.

 _Hey, Natsu, are you awake?_

It was Lucy... There was a pause before Natsu texted back.

 _Yeah, I'm awake. Is there something wrong?_

 _No… Not really. I just…felt like talking to you. Well, actually, the truth is there's something I've been meaning to ask you._

 _What is it?_

Natsu couldn't help but gulp, his eyes focused solely on his phone, caring little of anything else.

 _Loke's throwing one of his usual weekend parties and I wanted to know if you wanted to come? Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Cana, and even Levy are showing up. I haven't asked you yet so… Do you want too?_

Loke, huh? Natsu bit his lip and internally cursed the pretty boy's name. There was nobody in Magnolia who hasn't heard his name through either social media or the girls talking about how amazing he was. Loke was the king when it came to throwing parties. Every Saturday he threw one that outshined the last, each having some kind of theme. If he recalled correctly, the last one was swimsuits and the one before that was costumes. Natsu considered him like a brother; he always had advice when he was down and never left him down, however, he always tried to make a move on Lucy. Always hitting on her and pulling her away. So many times he's wanted to punch that smile right off his face…

Natsu simply rolled his eyes and texted back, not wanting to leave her hanging. Not like he mattered. Only one thing mattered…

 _Are you going?_

 _I'm thinking about it… I'll go if you go._

"Wait, seriously?" There was a pause as Natsu mulled it over.

… _What's the theme?_

 _I think it's formal wear… If Grey's correct, it's going to be at some dining hall._

"A dining hall!?" Natsu couldn't help but choke a bit before quickly texting back.

 _Seriously!?_

 _Yes, seriously. I know how much you like food. But there's…one condition to going._

 _Condition?_

A pause.

… _You need a date._

 _A date?_

"A date…" Natsu read the text over several times, huffing to release some anger. Where the hell, if he wanted to EVEN go, find a date? Not like she was going to go with him since Loke probably already snatched her up. _Damn him._

 _Yes, so do—_

Natsu arched a brow to her unfinished text, his eyes stretching at their seams when she sent the rest.

 _Do you want to go with me!?_

"Seriously!?" Natsu gasped, almost dropping his phone, fumbling around with it before finally stabilizing it in his hands and texting her back.

 _Yeah, of course. Um, what time?_

 _8:30. I'll meet you there ok?_

 _Sure. Well, g'nite._

 _Nite!_

Natsu waited a moment, putting his phone back down on his bedstand once Lucy's texts stopped coming in. The pink haired man placed his phone on his bedside and laid his hand on his chest, his eyes glued to the ceiling. He couldn't believe it… It took him a minute to process it before he jumped up off his bed and screamed in victory. Now, just maybe, he had a chance. A chance to finally tell her. Natsu took a look at himself in the mirror and nodded, his expression brimming with confidence.

"Now I'm all fired up."

 **This idea popped into my head, so I started it. Sorry it was short if anyone happened to enjoy this, but there wasn't much going for this chapter. I'm at odds whether or not to do the next chapter on Lucy's side or just continue with Natsu... If I do that it may be short, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. See ya later! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't expecting these many people to like my story. The idea just popped into my head, and I did it. But, since people found some enjoyment, I'm gonna go ahead and continue. Now, this chapter and the following are gonna be a little different. I'll explain at the end. Enjoy! Sorry for it being short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Night of Angst**

Tonight, the night that would change everything—the night he'd finally tell her how he felt was supposed to be a night of merry; however, it was anything but. The night so far had been torturous as hell, and he half regretted coming in the first place. Natsu, dressed in his black tux and wearing an unsatisfied expression, sat alone while he watched Lucy dance with another man. What made that so bad? Not only because it was ANOTHER MAN, but because that man was none other than Loke. The moment they walked in he grabbed her and took her to the dance floor. He may be like a brother to him, but he's never wanted to knock those perfect whites from his mouth more than tonight.

"Son of a…" Natsu growled, his brow twitching when the pretty boy molded her body into his, leaving no room in between them. They were basically on top of each other. His jaw clenched, and his hands balled up into fists, ready to rip the white fabric that covered the marble and flipped the table.

"Natsu!" A sweet, angelic voice brought him from his anger and stopped beside him. The voice belonged to none other than Lisanna, and he couldn't help but internally thank her. Another minute of this and he might've burned the whole place to the ground. "Wow! You look amazing in that tux." She complimented.

"Thanks. You look nice yourself." Natsu smiled. The silver-haired woman wore a form-fitting blue dress with matching heels, her hair straightened and her earrings that dangled from her earlobes brought out the shine in her eyes and the blush from his compliment only served to bring out her cuteness. The silver-haired woman sat beside him and scooched over for their chairs to touch. A thought ran through his mind as he gave a few glances around the hall, avoiding the dancing Lucy and Loke best he could. "Hey, did you come here alone?"

"Kinda…" She laughed in self-pity. "I came here with Loke as friends, but as you can see he's having fun with Lucy."

"Yeah…" Natsu growled and prayed he didn't have to hear his name for the rest of the night. Lisanna was here. At least talking to her would deviate him from his troubles. "But let's forget about that. I haven't seen Elfman or Mira. Did they decide to skip out on this entire thing?"

"Mira didn't feel like leaving home and big brother… Hehe!" Natsu knew what that laugh meant, and he couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. He knew EXACTLY where Elfman was. Spending some quality time with Evergreen. Those two aren't good at hiding their relationship. The whole damn school knows they're dating yet they insist on keeping it a 'secret.' He couldn't count the number of times he's caught them kissing behind the school and even going a bit beyond, but that's another subject. "Evergreen is a bit possessive when she wants to be."

"I wonder where they went this time?" Natsu wondered.

"Who knows," she shrugged, later latching her arms around his arm, her breasts pressed against his arm, lighting his cheeks with a deep scarlet. "Come on, Nastu! You've just been sitting here, so why don't we go dance and have fun? You look so bored and sad."

"I-I don't know…" Natsu itched the back of his head, trying his best to keep eye contact with her, only to have his eyes scroll down to her cleavage pressed so firmly against his arm. They were soft, and he had the urge to reach out and grab the pair. Natsu quickly snatched his eyes from his breasts before she noticed and played his awkwardness off with a laugh, "I'm not that much of a dancer…" Natsu half lied. The real reason he didn't want to dance was because of the boner rising in his pants, and he didn't know if he could move like this, and he hoped to GOD she didn't see it, but he doubted it.

"Oh, come on…" Lisanna stood and tugged him out of his seat as he sighed relief when he saw his erection was visible. "Let's go have some fun, Natsu. Just follow my lead, and you'll be ok."

"You seem sure of that… Don't you remember last time?" Natsu couldn't help but sigh at the memory. He'd dance once before, and it was a fucking disaster. He knocked down everything in his path, both student, and teacher and having Erza has his partner didn't help much. He felt as if the teacher was punishing him for practically destroying her classroom. And he thought transportation was a bitch…

"I remember alright!" Lisanna giggled. "It's posted on social media, remember? I had Gray send it to me, so I have it saved."

"You WHAT!?"

"I'll delete it," she put a finger on his lip to calm him. "But on one condition."

"What is it?"

She smiled, "The next slow song is our dance." Lisanna said, her voice alluring in a way, and like a spell, it entranced him. All he could do was nod to her as her finger left his lips. The moment it did, as if the DJ could hear her, a slow song began to play and Lisanna immediately took him onto the dance floor. Natsu couldn't help but feel his heart race a bit, both from nervousness and anxiety. What if he tripped and tore her dress? It took eight months for his little dance fiasco to die down. He didn't want another. As if she could sense his fear, he spoke in a tone that he would mistake her as an angel, "Follow my lead, ok?"

"Got it…"

"Put one hand on my waist." Natsu did just that, and Lisanna took his available one before she mirrored Natsu and guided his movements; however, unknown to the two of them, a particular blond haired woman watched from afar and not too pleased with how close they were.

 **Sorry. I had a bit of a debate with myself with how to do this story, and I decided how while reading your reviews. For this chapter, in particular, I decided to make it one chapter for Natsu and the other—which is the next chapter—on Lucy and her thoughts on this situation. I hope you all will stick around and I'll see you next time. The next chapter will be a bit longer than this and a few other ships may come in. The next one should be out next week as an apology for shortness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I thank you all for reading this fic. I appreciate you. Now, this will be much longer than the last, given I will delve into Lucy's thoughts prior and present. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Drunk of jealousy, driven by lust**

Let's rewind a few days prior, yes?

Garbed in nothing but her bath towel and droplets of water still running down her skin, Lucy patted from tile to wood, her wet feet leaving her footprint all the way to her bed. Her clock read half-past twelve; the moon shone fingers through her closed drapes, reflecting lines along her floor. The blond haired woman plopped herself down on her bed with a slight bounce then took her phone from her dresser and stared at it. Come on, just do it, Lucy continually yelled at herself, moaning and whimpering to her lack of will and confidence. A few days from now would be Loke's annual party, and it seemed like the perfect chance to finally tell him. Natsu Dragneel… His soft pink hair her fingers had combed countless times, that childish smile he'd shown to her. Lucy couldn't get him out of her head. She never could. How many times has she wanted to tell him? Just how many times did she want to feel those lips against her own? I'll tell you. Too damn many! Now, she finally had a chance—and there was no way in hell she would let this opportunity pass her. Once she opened her phone to look at Natsu's number, she immediately froze. What would she say? Would it be wise to come out strong and just ask? No…she should ease into things.

 _Hey, Natsu, are you awake._

Lucy then put her phone down and waited a moment for a reply. Her stomach churned in nervousness, her mind running away from her with thoughts of failure. If he said no, could she face him? The blond haired woman jolted when she heard her phone vibrate on her bedside table and quickly scooped it up to read the text.

 _Yeah, I'm awake. Is there something wrong?_

 _No… Not really. I just…felt like talking to you. Well, actually, the truth is there's something I've been meaning to ask you._

 _What is it?_

 _Loke's throwing one of his usual weekend parties and I wanted to know if you wanted to come? Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Cana, and even Levy are showing up. I haven't asked you yet so… Do you want too?_

Lucy typed that last portion with a hint of uncertainty. Now, she started to get cold feet. One wrong move and boom goes their friendship. Sure, they were close, and she honestly doubted confessing her feelings to him would split them, but just being near him afterward would be so awkward. Every time Lucy looked at Natsu she could always feel heat fill her cheeks, and she couldn't stop it. The woman nearly fell off her bed when she felt her phone vibrated.

 _Are you going?_

Lucy raised a brow at his query but merely answered without asking.

 _I'm thinking about it… I'll go if you go._

There was a pause before he texted her back.

… _What's the theme?_

 _I think it's formal wear… If Gray's correct, it's going to be at some dining hall._

 _Seriously!?_

Lucy giggled before texting back. Of course, that would get his attention. Good old Natsu. The quickest way to grab his attention was with a heaping serving of food. Sometimes she wondered just where in the hell did he put it all, and how he didn't get fat by now. Though, with all that exercise he does, its no wonder he's still in such shape. Goddamnit… That marvelous body...

 _Yes, seriously. I know how much you like food. But there's…one condition to going._

 _Condition?_

Lucy blushed and stilled for a moment before typing.

… _You need a date?_

 _A date?_

 _Yeah, so do—_

Lucy ended up sending the unfinished text due to the intense anxiety that shook her body and made her thumb hit the send button. Mustering up all her strength, her fingers tapped the screen at lightning speeds to finish the text.

 _Do you want to go with me!?_

Lucy's eyes remained glued to the screen, awaiting his text to come back. When it did, her eyes widened in joy.

 _Yeah, of course. Um, what time?_

 _8:30. I'll meet you there ok?_

 _Sure. Well, g'nite._

 _Nite!_

Lucy leapt to her feet, dropping her phone and towel while doing so, and cheered at the top of her lungs. Her fists were high in the air, and a victorious smile curled her lips like never before. She couldn't believe it! Finally!

 _Sorry about this Natsu!_

"Now I'M all fired up!"

Lucy had spent the rest of the week picking out the perfect dress to wear, her hairstyle—earrings. God, she was going insane! The evening before the ball, Lucy fixed her hair in long sprial curls that went well with her low-cut scarlet colored dress that fit her form so well it was criminal. Lucy had been so stoked for tonight. The night in which their relationship up a notch or eight, but…life just had a bizarre way of screwing with you; the moment she and Natsu passed through the doors, Loke had taken Lucy to the dance floor, and each time she tried to escape, the damn pretty boy would only bring her closer. Put it simply: this night was hell.

And it only got worse from there…

Lucy clicked her teeth when Lisanna approached the lonely pink haired man. The way they smiled at each other; how close they got towards one another. Lisanna may be a good friend, but Lucy was THIS close to dragging her lovely silver hair by the damn handfuls. It only got worse when she took him out to the dance floor and held him so close. Space didn't seem to register between them, but she couldn't talk. Resident pretty boy over here had confiscated her space long ago. She tried to take her mind off the crap situation she'd been placed in to glance around the hall. Lucy found Gray chowing down and a stick of meat, of course, without a tux. Which of whom she found in Juvia's arms. Guess he had someone to pick up his clothes now instead of losing them every five seconds. Erza was busy chatting it up with Cana, who at this point was utterly wasted, and Gajeel and Levy were nowhere to be found. Go figure.

A sudden jolt roused Lucy from her thoughts by the same playboy who had her breasts pressed against his chest. Normally, Lucy would have slapped him away so she could go to Natsu, but…

"Look, um, thanks for doing this. I appreciate it."

"It's fine—let's just hurry this up." Loke had asked Lucy to dance with her to save face. It would destroy his reputation if THE Lion, which she believed the nickname could use some work, didn't show up with a girl in each arm. Lisanna had agreed to assist him already, and now, since everyone saw him with Lucy, his reputation had been kept. She heavily regretted even accepting this. He could've just asked Erza to do this, but no. Just to keep his damn reputation. Natsu looked so dashing in his tux, and it churned her stomach to have him dance with anyone else that wasn't her. Loke While she did not hate Loke, his perversions were relentless and annoying; it aggravated her to no end just how much he'd gun for her and any hot girl within his sight and he had one hell of an ego to boot. Loke couldn't help but notice the foul expression that stained her beautiful face and tried to lighten her up.

"Come on, Lucy, don't make that face. You're a bit too cute for that." Loke got no response, and her gaze wasn't even fixed on him, but the dancing Natsu and Lisanna a few steps away. The pretty boy couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. After all, this was his fault. She knew how much Lucy cared for him and seeing him so close with another woman, more specifically Lisanna must've made her blood boil. "Try and forget about them for right now, ok?" Loke tried to be as consoling and understanding as possible; he pushed her head into his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I really am sorry. Forgive me?"

"Fine…" Lucy sighed. She couldn't really be mad at him. Honestly, she blamed the others around her—most notably the students who consistently bragged how Loke was such hot shit. Keeping up appearances was a chore for the local pretty boy, but he did this to himself. While Lucy closed her eyes and wished for this song to be over, Natsu watched them from afar, glaring with menacing, narrowed slits. So close. He was so fucking close to just walking over there and clobbering the pretty boy on the dance floor. Dance floor could use some red and white, he thought.

What felt like an eternity for them both, the two danced through the song, stealing glances from the other, sighing once the song finally ended. Lisanna left Natsu to himself, giving him a peck on the cheek which Lucy saw. It took Loke's hand to stop the blond from grabbing her by the neck. Lisanna, I love you, but if you keep pushing it, I'm gonna flip!

Natsu plopped himself down on his chair, arms crossed and clearly not happy. The man looked down, but his eyes shot back up once he heard footsteps, finding Lucy crossing over to him; she stopped before the table, and the two shared a long silent stare.

"So, you enjoying this?" Natsu finally spoke up, dissatisfaction evident in his voice and it didn't seem like he wished to hide it. "Look like you and Loke were having a pretty good time being so close."

"I could say the same thing to you and Lisanna," Lucy countered. "You two seemed so…close."

Natsu shrugged and scoffed at the comment. "You going to the after party at his house?' He asked with complete disinterest. The pink haired man had such high hopes for this occasion, only to have it all dashed. Thirty minutes he sat while Lucy and Loke danced; it killed him to see them so close. If he didn't know any better that damn bastard snuck in a few kisses during their slow dance. Natsu's eyes scrolled to her wine-colored lips as a scowl curled it.

"You know, I didn't want to dance with Loke," Lucy said, clenching her fists at her sides like a child. "I wanted to dance with you."

"Didn't seem like that to me," Natsu bit. "Seemed like Loke was on your mind the entire time."

"What is with you!?" Lucy abruptly yelled. "Why are you acting like this!? We were supposed to come here and have fun! But you're just sulking here like a damn brat! At least Loke had the balls to take me to dance floor! All you've done is sulk and dance with Lisanna! Didn't WE come here!?"

"Says the one who let Loke lead her by the goddamn hand," Natsu slammed his hand on the table, eyes crossed between anger and jealousy, taking a tone Lucy had never heard before. "We came here, but then you go off with Loke! Don't pull that WE crap if you haven't even considered it!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Lucy brought both hands down on the table with a force that matched Natsu's—hell, maybe even stronger. "I invited you here because I wanted to have fun with YOU, but instead, here we are yelling at each other!"

"And who's fucking fault is that!?"

"I'm looking at him!"

Suddenly, Natsu kicked his chair back which pushed the table a bit towards Lucy, forcing her to take a cautious step back. Natsu gave the woman another look as the red-faced man stomped out the doors as they slammed shut behind him. Right now, Lucy felt like screaming, kicking, and throwing everything she saw. Why was this happening? Why!? Lucy asked herself over and over again, feeling her eyes burn as tears formed in her sockets.

"Lucy?" Lisanna's voice came from behind, and it was a voice she really did not want to hear right now. Quickly, Lucy wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to regain herself, praying her eyes had returned to normal before she still turned and met the girl with the kindest smile she could muster. Even though the boiling anger that raged within her told her to slap this girl right across the face.

"What is it, Lisanna?"

"Aren't you going after him?" She asked, her query catching Lucy a bit off guard. It was as if she heard their little conversation.

"He said he wanted some fresh air—I'm not going to bother him." Lucy trotted over to the punch bowl, swerving her way through the dancing crowd with Lisanna behind. When she arrived, Lucy took a glass and poured out a full glass of wine before chugging the whole thing down in one go. It felt hot going down her throat, but she could see why Cana liked this stuff so much. It served to calm her down, and at the rate this night was going, she might just have to drink the whole bottle by the mouth. Lisanna did the same, only she didn't chug the whole thing down, and merely took a sip.

"Aren't you worried about him, Lucy? He looked upset. Besides, it's going to get chilly soon."

"I'm sorry, but can you please leave me alone," Lucy tried not to sound harsh, but patience wasn't her thing right now. That screaming match she had with Natsu echoed in her head again and again, and she thought she was going crazy. It took all she had to keep her voice calm, but she could not hide the anger within; it dripped from every word—every syllable. "He said he wanted some fresh air, so I'm letting him get it. What's the problem?" Lucy poured another glass and repeated what she did to the last. Already she felt the effects of the liquor. Wow, she really wasn't a drinker, was she?

"You love him, don't you? I can't stand it to watch you two fight."

"…But that didn't stop you from getting so close to him, did it?" Lucy once again tried to hide her distaste, but she just couldn't, and her expression matched her mood and tone. "I've told you so many time just how much I feel about him—then you go and dance with him?"

"Can you really say you were thinking of Natsu when you went to dance with Loke?" Lisanna asked, a bit of sternness in her voice. "I know it was a favor, but did you think of how Natsu would feel? How it would hurt just to leave him there like you don't care? Like you're doing right now?" Lucy swallowed a lump and put her glass down, silent, as she stared into her empty wine glass. "He's outside, Lucy. And he won't be out there for long." A pause. "Look, I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to take him. I just wanted to have some fun."

"I know… I know Lisanna," Lucy brought the silver-haired girl in for a hug. "I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you. It's just… Seeing how easily you can show your affection to him, but I can't even hug him anymore without feeling…" Lucy trailed off, later asking, "Besides, you love him to don't you?"

"Of course I do, but Natsu loves _you,_ Lucy. It…does make me sad, but…it's what I've come to expect. You should've seen how excited he was to come here tonight, and all Loke and I have done was screw things up." Lisanna took a few steps back from Lucy and smiled, "But I know you can do it. Just trust yourself."

"Trust myself…" Lucy looked to where Natsu had left a few minutes ago. "Natsu…"

* * *

Natsu sat hunched over just a few steps away from the doors entrance, his head buried in his hands, huffing every now and again. The pink haired man originally came out here to cool off. However, the cool breeze had no effect on his scalding body. He cursed himself out time and time again. Natsu knew Loke and his little reputation he had to keep as the school walking hard-on. Still, why Lucy? Couldn't it have been someone else? However, what hung most heavily on him was their screaming match they had before he stomped out. Goddamnit…

"I'm a fucking idiot…"

"Damn right about that hothead." Natsu removed his hands from his face and looked to his black dress shoes, looking up when his ears picked up on footsteps, and a shadow loomed over him.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Natsu furrowed a curious brow at the barely dressed man. All he had on was a pair of boxers and bow tie. Seriously, he couldn't keep his clothes on for more than two minutes…

"You got a little something here," Gray pointed to his right eye as Natsu quickly wiped whatever it was with his finger, only to find it a tear. "You look even more pathetic than usual. The hell are you doing out here? Weren't you and Lucy here together?"

"Piss off," Natsu growled. "I just need to be alone for a minute."

"Idiot," Gray took a seat beside Natsu and sighed, "You really are a loser. I knew you were dense, but this is ridiculous… Do you have any idea how many guys would kill to be in your position?"

"You mean like Loke?"

"Don't bring him into this," Gray sighed. "I saw you walking out with Lucy still in the dining hall, so I came to check on you. Only to find you sulking like a pitiful loser."

"I don't need your shit right now, Gray."

"You know you could tell her anything," Gray said, completely ignoring Natsu's angered tone as he proceeded with a casual tone. "Even if she says no and you guys remain _just_ friends—that doesn't matter. You gave it a shot. Being a fucking pussy about it won't solve anything. You were all excited about tonight, and now you're sulking. Man up." The raven-haired man slammed a hand on his back before he stood up and walked off, waving to Natsu as he disappeared into the building. Not the most inspiring speech, and while it didn't raise his spirit any, it was nice to know he gave a fuck to come out here to him. About a minute later did Natsu hear footsteps.

"Natsu…"

It was Lucy.

"Loke finally left you alone?" Natsu asked in a tone Lucy didn't take too kindly too. It made the blond-haired woman retract a step, changing her mind of sitting beside him.

"I came out here to talk to you, and that's how you greet me? I told you, I didn't want to dance with Loke or anyone else." Lucy huffed, sighing, "Loke and the rest of them are heading to his house for the after party."

"I'm not going."

Natsu's foul answer snapped her.

"Stop this already! You know damn well what Loke is like! Can you just stop being a coward and talk to me! Tell me what you want! What? Were you afraid he would stick his hand up my skirt or fuck me on the dance floor!?"

With that Natsu sprang up and grabbed her shoulders, and rather roughly, pushed her back until her back hit against the brick wall that felt brisk against her back. The moment her mouth open to question him, his lips smothered her and stopped her speech. Natsu didn't want to admit, but for once, Gray was right. It's about time he stopped being such a fucking pussy. She was right here and damn it he wanted her.

Lucy gasped, eyes stretched at their corners, eyes now sparkling and shaking in her sockets; all the oxygen she once held left her body, and the breathless kiss caused her mind to go blank. Slowly, her eyes closed and her arms crossed around his neck; she arched into him and felt something hard against her pelvis, moaning and sighing against his lips as he kissed her harder. He kissed her breathlessly, assaulting her lips over and over again, tilting his head for a better angle; her head moved with his and willingly allowed him to take full control of her mouth. It felt like heaven. To have his body pressed against her sent electricity all the way down to her core. When she tried to entangle her fingers in his hair, Natsu pinned her wrists beside her; she couldn't lie—this was hot. To think their first kiss would be so…aggressive. She had envisioned their first kiss to be slow, calm, passionate, and while this kiss was definitely passionate, their emotions seemed to have gotten the better of them on this part.

Lucy gasped again and again to the power of his kiss. So wild and intense, but nothing could compare to the sheer bliss that coursed through her body to what he did next. He slithered a hand down her arm and under her dress; her body quivered when his fingers began to run on her crevice above the fabric of her panties. At this point, the only thing keeping her from not crumbling to the ground like a puppet who had lost their strings was his body so firmly pressed against hers. Natsu stroked her, reaching into her panties to run his fingers along her folds. Natsu ran circles around her button, and she had no choice but to withdraw from this kiss, snatching pockets of air for oxygen; she buried her head in the crook of his neck and nearly screamed when she felt two fingers penetrate her. He was so furious, frustrated, intense. Lucy couldn't help but move to his fingers. Without shame—or maybe she was just too lost in pleasure to care—Lucy's voice had picked up substantially. So much so, it was the music from the ball that kept her from being heard within a three block radius. Natsu quickly kissed her again sought out her tongue with passion that outshined the last.

Lucy fought her climax to the bone, clinging to him as she did so. She was so close. Her peak was in range, and Natsu made damn sure to work his fingers while she came. The pink haired man realized her climactic state when her walls began to clench around his thrusting fingers, and he could only imagine what it would feel like if his dick was here instead of his finger, but…

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed out, a little surprised to find Natsu just as out of breath as she was; she gasped when he retracted his fingers and could hear the sound, and it stung a bit, given she had never fingered herself like that before and he went deeper than she'd ever gone. Driven by nothing but lust and desire, Lucy dropped her hand to his zipper to fish out what she wanted most but was stopped by Natsu. Lucy looked up at the man to find him blushing hard and his eyes shied away. "Natsu? Why are…?"

"Don't. I already…"

A pause.

"Oh." It was all Lucy could say; she pulled her hand back and took her eyes off Natsu. No wonder he was panting so hard. Just hope that suit of his isn't rental.

"Natsu! Lucy!" They heard Gray call out to them along with Erza, Juvia, and the rest of them. They quickly fixed themselves up before making themselves known to the group, trying to keep a bit of normalcy on their faces and hide their blush. Seemed to work as they didn't ask any questions about what they were doing behind the wall.

"There you guys are," Erza said.

"Yeah…here we are," Lucy responded, giving the redhead the best smile she could.

"Well, come on. If we don't hurry all the foods gonna be gone," Gajeel said as the large group started off. With conversation filling the bunch, Gray took the opportunity to pull Natsu back and draw his attention to something he noticed the moment he saw the pink haired idiot. He was just lucky nobody else seemed to catch on, and to keep it that way, he decided to be a little less direct about it.

"Hey, Natsu,"

"Yeah?"

"Might wanna wipe off the punch and hand sanitizer before they notice."

 **That brings this chapter to a close. Honestly, this could've used a bit of build up, but its whatever. Next chapter will be Natsu and Lucy alone~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again with another chapter. Like that other people seem to like this though. Makes me happy. Anywho, I would really appreciate criticism for this chapter. If anyone has cared to read my bio (probably not but meh) then you know I like writing smut. Though, I have a long way to go. Criticism, no matter how light or heavy, would be most appreciated.**

 **Chapter 4: The After-party**

Loud music shook the home of Loke the Lion and boomed in the patron's ears. One such a resident, Natsu Dragneel, stood over the punch bowl with a full cup in hand, cheeks as red as the punch within the large clear bowl. It had been an hour so far since the after-party started, and already some people were taking their dates or lovers upstairs or to the backroom. He's never gone to one of Loke's parties and only imagined them through the various rumors and after party talk around the school. It was a lot more…relaxed than he thought. From what he's heard, he figured people would be having sex and fucking right on the couch or floor, but they had the decency to disappear.

Right then, an image of him and Lucy before the ball appeared in his head for the umpteenth time for the night. He stole a glance from Lucy over his shoulders a couple times, recalling how, just an hour ago, they were kissing against the ball house with his fingers acting as jackhammers in her pussy. The scent had yet to vanish from his fingers. Every time he brought his cup up to drink, the sweet, entrancing smell of Lucy's snatch filled his nose. It smelled heavenly; he couldn't help himself. He just kept sniffing and sniffing, losing control as he drew the attention of a few guests.

At that moment, Natsu ceased his sniffing, faking a sneeze to allude any odd thoughts or questions about him. He finished his punch then looked to Lucy, who stood across the room talking with Erza and Jellal. Hearing her laughs and watching her smile to show her perfect whites. God, this was turning into more than a crush or being in love: he was obsessed. She was like his drug. He had a taste of her once; he needed it again. No…he needed more.

Natsu swallowed a lump down his dry throat as he crossed over to the laughing blond. When Lucy noticed the coming young man her cheeks lit up with a harsh blush, matching the color of Erza's lovely red hair. Her eyes gravitated to the ground, shy, embarrassed to stare the young man in the eye. It didn't take long for Erza and Jellal to realize they were in the way and happily stepped away to leave the two alone. Lucy attempted to call them back, but no words left her lips. Her throat contracted, turning dry when she turned, swallowing spit to moisten it so she could speak up out of the silence as she dropped her gaze to her high heels.

"H-Hi, Natsu…" She managed to say, both hands clutching her plastic cup in a firmer grip. "Is there...something wrong?"

"Can…can we talk?" Roughly, Natsu itched the back of his head. Lucy didn't answer and nodded her head with a _'Mhm'_ before she followed him to the kitchen and closed the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"S-So, um," Lucy set the cup down, managing to look back at Natsu, still blushing. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked, already knowing the answer. It's been on her mind ever since she got here. She just lost her nerve. The adrenaline that raged through her veins calmed after she arrived. She gulped when he started to speak.

"It's…" Natsu inhaled then exhaled, mustering the strength he needed to continue. "It's about earlier... In front of the ball."

"S-So, it is…"

"Lucy, I want to apologize to you," Natsu sighed, walking to the counter to lean on it. "I didn't mean to jump on you like that—it was wrong. I lost control of myself… I just hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, you didn't," she shook her head, unable to keep her smile at bay. "It's sweet that you worry about me like that. To be honest, I was a little scared. I said something I shouldn't have; I saw it hurt you and even when I tried to come outside and comfort you, I just…"

"Don't apologize for me being an asshole," Natsu looked down. "I was a big jerk. It's just…seeing you so close to Loke," his hands clenched the edge of the counter, as if ready to break it. "No… Not just him. Seeing you with just any other man… It pisses me off. Every time I think of you, I just lose myself."

"You…do?"

"Yes," Natsu nodded, almost whispering. The young man swallowed another lump down his throat. Now was the time. He leaned off the counter and crossed over to Lucy, bringing her into a hug when he was close enough. Lucy blinked in surprise, confused, yet happy Natsu was holding her like this. Her heart pounded against her chest; she had to wonder if Natsu could feel it. Her body tensed when he held her tighter, the young pinkette being careful not to hold her too tight, treating her as if she was glass. She fit so well in his arms as if she was meant to be held by him. A perfect fit.

Lucy blinked a few times, embarrassed, soon wrapping her hesitant arms around Natsu as she buried her head into the crook of his neck, quickly growing cozy in his warmth. Natsu had always been warm. His body had this natural, comfy heat that reminded her of a fireplace. His hair permeated with a nice mint; she couldn't help but sigh at it. She was so lost and detached from the world around her, she almost forgot about the party being held on the opposite side of the door. Though, she didn't care much for it. What she cared about—who she cared about—was holding her; that's all that mattered.

"You look amazing tonight, Lucy…"

"I know, you already said that dummy," Lucy laughed.

"One time wasn't good enough," Natsu grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off enough for their eyes to meet, his expression schooled. He stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I'm not the best when it comes to words. I'm a damn idiot and what I say sometimes just might not make sense, but please, hear me out." Lucy nodded, blushing harder when he cupped her face. "Lucy, I love you. You mean everything to me; you keep me going and I just can't hold it back anymore. I want you by my side… I want you."

"Natsu…" Lucy could feel a tear at the corner of her eye. Before the tear could reach any further than her eye corner, Natsu kissed it away. What he said next made her eyes widen. She couldn't believe it; she couldn't help but smile.

"How about we go over to my place…"

* * *

Natsu shut and locked his room door, the sound hanging in the air like the boom of thunder before he turned to face Lucy who laid on his bed in nothing but her frilly white underwear. Christ, she was so beautiful. He remembered the day of the school trip to the beach last year, and when he saw Lucy walk out with her marvelous two-piece swimsuit, Natsu thought he had died and gone to heaven. She was a vision. In class, the young man would undress her with his eyes, imagining how she would look naked. Those wondrous legs and her perfect bust beheld to him in all its glory… It was a vision; a dream. Now, it became reality.

Natsu started over to her, undressing, throwing each hindrance somewhere in his room. Lucy couldn't help but gulp when she saw him in all his naked glory. She drank him in, nearly swallowing her tongue, blood pumping faster in her body than ever before. Only now did she realize this was the first time she had ever seen another man naked. Well...with the exception of Gray, but he didn't count in her book. It'd be hard press to find someone who hadn't seen the raven-haired boy in his birthday suit. But unlike Natsu, seeing Gray didn't make her core ache.

Her shaking chocolate orbs gravitated to his cock, at attention and twitching. Natsu easily read the fear and uncertainty that lingered in her eyes, though, could he blame her? However, desire lingered there as well, hidden within her uncertainty; he couldn't help but smile at it. At that moment, her fear and doubt fell away as she smiled back and extended her arms out to him as he joined her, breathing her in, holding her, and kissing her all at once. During their kiss, Natsu's greedy hands did away with her bra, unclipping the hindrance before tossing it across the room, his cock growing restless as her plump breasts squished against his muscles. He then dropped a hand down to the hem of her panties and tugged at the waistband. There was no hesitation in his actions; he couldn't hesitate and he couldn't back down. His body moved in fluid motion, his mind and body one.

The pinkette yanked her panties down to her knees, leaving the rest to Lucy to kick off. Natsu withdrew from her, chuckling at the whimper that left Lucy which later turned to gasps when Natsu's hands sunk into her mounds, kneading them like they were the softest pillows in the whole damn world. It wasn't long before her erecting peaks drew him in and he began to suck on them, taking her right into his mouth while eagerly cradling the left, simultaneously twisting and pinching her nipples. Lucy moaned and sighed to the wonderful feeling, nudging herself against his erected cock, telling him she wanted him. However, Natsu wanted this to last. He was gonna make damn sure this was a night both of them could remember for years to come.

Natsu left her saliva covered breasts, peppering his kisses down her stomach to his target. His fingers still strayed on her nipples, his arms stretched as far as it could, his fingers pulling and swirling around her peaks while his mouth found what it was looking for. Eager to taste her, Natsu grazed her slit with the flat of his tongue, going up to her clit as he sucked on the button. Musical moans left her parted lips, eyes closed in bliss while the man she loved breeched her folds to lick her walls. Natsu formed a rhythm with his tongue as she bucked against him, raising her hips higher to his face which made it easier for him to delve in deeper.

His name moaned and sighed soothingly and melodically from Lucy. He enjoyed her sweet taste, curling and circling his tongue, her damp, soft walls contracting around his tongue as his mouth filled with her passion. Natsu drank her down and sipped her like wine, her scent causing his mind to reel and his already aching boner to become that much more unbearable. Natsu knew she would taste even sweeter when she came; wanting to taste that sweetness, heightened the intensity of his tongue, getting what he wanted after a long pent-up moan from Lucy. She bucked faster against him as her orgasm filled his mouth. Natsu lapped and swallowed every last drop of her secretions before he withdrew his tongue for her honeypot. Natsu ran his tongue along her folds a few times before sucking on her clit. The sound of her calling his name was music to his ears, but he felt he was too far away, and within seconds, returned to Lucy.

"Natsu..." Lucy managed to say through her drunken stupor, panting as if she just ran a marathon. "Please..."

She didn't have to utter another word.

Natsu leaned over her to his dresser and took a condom from his top drawer and quickly tore off the wrapper. A little nervous, Natsu fumbled with the latex, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he finally covered his cock with the slick fabric. Shit...he was gonna do it. This was really happening! Natsu settled between her thighs as his cock brushed against her quivering sex as she gasped, later sighing as he entered her. While he entered, Natsu watched to make sure he didn't screw up. Slowly, very, very slowly, he sheathed his girth into her. He was met with slight resistance but managed to push onwards without halting. However, he needed to take this slow. This was her first time; he didn't want to hurt her. He inched further, now halfway in, Natsu felt much more resistance than before. Warmth surrounded his cock as if the condom wasn't on, to begin with. When he proceeded further, he heard a squeak come from Lucy and immediately shot up to see what happened. He gasped when he saw tears and was just about to pull out, but stopped when she smiled at him, wordlessly telling him it was ok.

Natsu wiped her tears away then gave her a tender kiss, searching for her again and again, over and over and over again. He lifted himself from her lips as he pushed the rest of the way in, allowing her nails to dig into his back. She cried out then, pulling her bottom lip in as her nails found their way down his back. If this was what he had to endure... Compared to her pain, this was nothing. Natsu stilled until he felt Lucy relax, a bit unsure as he watched her lip quiver.

"Lucy, if this hurts too much, we can stop right here," Natsu told her, his voice soft and filled with worry.

"No, don't stop..." Lucy's creamy legs hooked around his waist as her arms followed suit around his neck. Her body shook as if she was cold and his heart sank. "Please, move," she managed to smile. "It doesn't hurt as much as you think... Just...please, move."

"Anytime you feel this is too much, let me know. Ok?" Lucy nodded then gasped when he started to move. His hips were at a crawl, moving painfully slow, taking just enough of himself out to cause friction. Natsu rose up and bent her knees as he watched his cock slide back and forth, in and out of her sex. As time went on, Lucy's expression eased; her jaw now slack as she grew accustomed to him. Intermittently, her mouth formed an "O" while he moved, her teeth gritting as she closed in on her peak. Her breathing picked up, her chest heaving as he strove for her second orgasm. Chocolate glimmering eyes locked onto him, her blond hair fanned across the pillow. Natsu began to work on her engorging nub, his quick fingers driving her wild as she moaned his name time and time again. Their hips moved in time with the other, trying to keep their steady pace. Natsu brought himself back down on her, her sweaty breasts squeezed again his chest, her nipples skidding against his muscles, sending shockwaves through her body. Lucy's legs latched around him once more, bringing him deeper as she cried out, throwing her arms around his neck as she brought the man down on her lips, moaning his name into his mouth as she moaned her name into hers.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy cried out when they parted as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her soft, wet walls clamped and constricted around him. Her glorious body writhing beneath him, heaven crying in his ears. Christ, this woman was gonna be the death of him. Natsu's cock began to bulge within her and he fought to keep his pace from going any higher.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu called her name, how many times, he wasn't sure; he didn't care either. Just hearing her pant his name like she did propel him to finish. Lucy loved his husky voice in her ear, crying out her name as he closed in on his peak. The young pink-haired man held his climax back for her, wanting to come in synch. Suddenly, Natsu stopped and spilled into his condom as a long pent-up cry poured from Lucy's mouth when he did as she came in what had to be the most intense orgasm she had ever felt in her entire life. Lucy bucked against him a few times and when he was about to pull out, Lucy tightened her hold on him, pulling him tighter on her body.

"No, don't pull out... Not yet."

"I have too. If I don't I could spill into you, Lucy."

"Just a bit longer, Natsu... Please," Lucy begged. Natsu had no choice but to listen. He couldn't say no to her, and to be frank, he didn't want to leave either. She was so warm and tight; still, she milked his cock for whatever he had. After another minute or so, Natsu withdrew, careful not to pull out to fast, hearing her hiss as he took himself out. The young man looked at the condom and saw red streaks on the latex, looking at her pussy to find the same streaks also running down her legs. Quickly, before Lucy could see, Natsu removed it and dumped it in the trashcan beside his bed before making himself comfortable beside Lucy. Even though it ached when she moved, Lucy managed to spoon against him, laying her head against his chest, cuddling to the warmth that felt much more pleasing than a normal pillow. Having her leg around his, her breasts against his body; her soaked cunt smearing his thigh in her secretions made his cock rise into a pre-erected state.

"Are you ok, Lucy?"

"A little sore, but I'm ok." She responded with a low and weak tone.

"It'll feel better next time," he gave Lucy a light peck on her forehead then smiled, "I promise."

"I knew this would happen, Natsu. Even still, I wanted to do this; I wanted to go through with it," she paused for a moment as a deep scarlet filled her cheeks as she said, "Because I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too. You and only you," Natsu said, forming a smile on her perfect lips as she quickly fell asleep. As much as he wanted to stay up and watch her sleep, Natsu quickly gave into slumber, drawing her body closer to him before finally falling asleep. Happy that, from now on, he wouldn't have to sleep alone.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and like I asked before, I'd like your opinions on this. I know it's a little slow with little dialogue, but they're both virgins. Not like he can just shove his cock into her and be merry about it. Takes time. Sorry for the rather late update. I rewrote this like eight times before settling with this version. Not only that, but I have another story I'm working on that I've wanted to do for a while so that's been keeping me busy as well. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the long delay for this chapter guys! A lot was going on and I needed a little time before getting back into writing. Just to say this now, this story won't be much longer. Ranging from three to five more chapters at the most. Also, most of them will probably contain/center smut, like this chapter. When I first started this, I honestly didn't think it'd go past four : ). I thank you to all the people whose read this story! Let's begin!**

 **Chapter 5: Trying something new**

While Natsu was a little embarrassed to say, this had to be the first time he had ever entered Lucy's home past the doorway. Sure, she had gone to his home several times but not the other way around. A lump had lodged itself in the salmonettes throat, keeping him from speaking. Everything had slowed. From taking the first step into her living room to rove the well-kept home from the door creaking behind him until it finally locked. When that click hung in the air, time returned to its normal pace as did his breathing—which he forgot how to do for a moment. Man, he's so anxious, isn't he?

"Well... Welcome to my humble abode," Lucy said.

"Nice place," was all Natsu could say to refrain from being silent. He didn't want to give away that he was nervous. Not like the beads of sweat or the cracks in his voice told her or anything. Lucy simply laughed instead of poking fun at him, given that she understood how he felt. It was the same for her anytime she entered his home; though, it got easier the more did so. Although, for Natsu, he hadn't set one foot in her living room. The blond kicked off her shoes as Natsu followed, taking a seat on the couch per Lucy's instruction as she went into the kitchen to get them something to drink. Something Natsu _desperately_ needed or he was going to overheat.

The man took a nice, deep breath in a feeble effort to calm himself, but all that accomplished was figuring out they used the same air freshener: vanilla. Natsu gave a defeated sigh before sinking into the leather couch he occupied closing his eyes for a moment to think back on the date they had earlier. Otherwise, from nearly getting kicked out because some asshat had the balls to flirt with Lucy right in front of him and Natsu being forced to shove all thirty-two teeth down his throat—the day had gone pretty well. Didn't sound like the day went well, did it? Trust me, it did. There weren't too many dilemmas during their evening out. He had the cash; he had the jokes; he had the spots. Had to thank Gray for that when he got the chance. Gray could be a pretty cool guy when he wasn't such a dick.

"Here you go," a light voice brought him from his daydreams as he found Lucy standing in front of him, brown turtleneck a bit tight on her—which he didn't mind of course. Dark skirt showing off those wonderful thighs he had the pleasure of getting between at least twice this week. Shit... Now, instead of being nervous, he was horny. Either one or the other. Might as well be horny instead of tripping over himself. Natsu just hoped she couldn't see his boner. Now THAT would make this shit awkward FAST. Natsu shoved those thoughts aside to retrieve his much-needed water from the blond who started to tap her foot waiting for him to take it. Natsu gave her a _'thanks'_ before downing nearly half of it in one thirsty gulp. Christ did he need that...

Lucy just laughed before making herself comfortable besides Natsu, her boyfriend. She internally giggled at the thought. Her boyfriend... Lucy repeated it time and time again and it never—and will never—get old. Trying to avoid being spotted, Lucy maneuvered her eyes to observe Natsu who was much tenser than normal. Guess being in her home as her boyfriend got him a bit scared. To see the usually outspoken and loud, obnoxious Natsu so simmered and quiet was a rare sight indeed. It gave her the time to marvel at how handsome he was. While his childish face is cute, the rare time he got serious showed her that he wasn't just some child, but a young man ready to head off to college. Speaking of college, Lucy didn't recall asking him which college he planned on attending. She already decided hers, which was Pegasus University to study fashion; she hadn't heard a peep about his future though.

"Hey, Natsu, what do you plan on doing after high school?"

"To be honest, I haven't thought about that. I was thinking that...I'd go to whatever school you went to and try to find something that interested me there." Natsu said; while the idea was sweet, she couldn't just say yes and thank you.

"Come on, Natsu, I know there's something you want. Well, besides me anyway," Lucy joked.

"And if there isn't anything else?" Natsu queried, giving her a peck on her forehead before saying, "I don't know what I want to do later in life. For now, I want to focus on the present and spend time with you. So, my goal is set up to attending the same college you'll be attending. Whichever one that is..."

Lucy pouted then. "Natsu, I told you at the restaurant...!"

"O-Oh, right! U-Um... Pentigus?"

"PEGASUS!" Lucy corrected, later huffing, "Honestly! It's like nothing you care about is food! Did you even LISTEN to me when I was talking? Or were you to busy stuffing your face."

"W-Well, I listened to at least some of it. You've gotta give me credit there." Natsu said with unbelievable pride.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Yeah, you definitely deserve a gold medal," she said with a wooden face."

"Oh, come on, Lucy—I'm sorry, alright? Don't be upset." Lucy just puffed her cheeks, crossed her arms, and turned away like a child throwing a tantrum. While Natsu didn't mind seeing this side of her—which he found incredibly cute—he didn't want anything to spoil their evening. Getting thrown out for starting a ruckus was enough—and it wasn't even his fault! Natsu just sighed and decided to wing it, turning Lucy's head to face her to place a soft kiss on her pre-puckered lips. For a few seconds, Natsu remained, parting to see her face had lightened a smidgen.

"Is that better?"

A pause.

"Maybe...just another one?" Lucy blushed. Natsu just laughed at the childish Lucy before pulling her in for a firmer kiss. The chocolate eyed blond relaxed then, kissing him for about a minute or so before they withdrew. As if in slow motion, their eyes open to find a twinkle in the others, more so in Lucy who had been meaning to request something of Natsu for some time now. But was not the best time? What if he said no? Lucy shuddered at the thought of Natsu being disgusted by her and wanted to just forget about it, but... She wanted to try it. She wanted to try it so bad just thinking about it got her searing and aching.

She gulped.

"Natsu, can we try something...a little different tonight?"

"Try something different? Lucy, I didn't bring any condoms with me so..."

"That's fine," Lucy's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "We don't need that tonight. I was thinking that tonight we could do it from the, uh, other...end."

"Other en—? You mean anal?" Natsu's eyes widen with fear in his voice when he asked, his heart racing when she nodded and ducked her head to avoid his gaze. "I-I'm not too sure about that Lucy. I mean...I'm not small and we haven't even done anything there."

"I know that, but I just...want to try it tonight," Lucy cupped his hands with hers. "Can we, Natsu? Please?"

Natsu would be lying if he said he never wanted to try the other hole. Just thinking about fucking her from the back got him all fired up, but... He knew that the first experience wasn't the most pleasant. Days ago he had brought it up to Gray who told him that it does hurt the first time and it will take time to get used to it. He also said it depends on size but he was just fucking with him with that diss. Lucy had also done her own digging around and asked the only person who had no problem divulging her sexual activities with her: Erza. Shame and Erza don't go together very well and mixed just about as well as oil and water. Someone like Erza wasn't a dime a dozen, but she still loved her all the same. The redhead went into explicit details about her first anal and she said, while it did hurt, she grew used to it during the coitus. Then again, this was ERZA she was talking about. Way tougher than her. Compared to Erza, Lucy was nothing more than an infant. Still, she trusted Natsu and wanted their relationship to develop. This would be the first step.

And with that gaze, he couldn't say no.

* * *

Natsu, clothes thrown along with Lucy's to the other side of the room, knelt behind the kneeling Lucy who's ass stared him in the face. While he had seen her in this position several times, the arousal he felt was different than before. It was no surprise Lucy liked being taken from the back, but he had never, not even once, stuck his finger or his dick into her anus. God, she had the nicest ass... So smooth, creamy, blubbery, and curvy in all the right spots. Soon, his cock began to ache as all he wanted to do was jam himself into her and fuck the sweet ass before her, but he knew he couldn't. The trust she had in him was heartwarming and irresistible; it made his cock ache. Even then, he refused to simply shove his cock into her without some kind of preparation. They didn't have any kind of lubricant either so he neede to take care of that bit himself.

The salmon-haired man gently peeled her cheeks apart and started off with some kisses and licks around her pucker, tender and passionate, relieved when she finally began to relax. Once Natsu's muscle found its way into her clenched hole Lucy bucked against him, rolling the sheets into her fists while she sighed in content to his kind licks, loving how he mimicked a cock sliding back and forth; however, a cock couldn't curl like his tongue did. The tangy flavor of her ass, while it took a bit to get used too, Natsu enjoyed it all the same. It tasted like Lucy after all. Natsu guided his trusty index and middle finger to please her clit, rubbing slow circles around her engorging button that made her flow like a waterfall before inserting his digits. Lucy moaned melodically to his movements, telling him she loved the way he treated her and that she wanted more. Hearing those gorgeous moans of hers caused his cock to ache and become unbearable. She had that kind of effect on him.

He retracted his fingers from her cunt and used the juices he managed to accumulate to lube her up for his entry. Natsu was careful when he inserted his fingers, halting even at the slightest squeal from Lucy until he finally reached his knuckles. His fingers slid smoothly along her fleshy corridor, concentrating to maintain his speed—and more importantly—not hurt her.

"Natsu...! Natsu! Ah...! Please, I need you inside me...!" Lucy pleaded. Natsu felt her anal ring clench around him, and from the sound of her voice and the flow of her pussy, her climax was nearing. He had her right where he wanted her. Natsu couldn't help but smirk a bit to the hot pleas of his girlfriend as he lined his cock up to replace his fingers. It took time, effort, and a lot of patience, but he succeeded in getting just the tip in. When Natsu attempted to proceed further, he came to a halt when she tensed up and waited until she relaxed to further insert himself into her posterior. This might've been the most constrictive he's ever had to do since his days in dance class.

"Oh...fuck!" Shit, he was enjoying this way too much. He nearly lost control of himself for a moment and bit the inside of his gum to remain sane.

"Natsu...all the way...! Push it all the way in...!" Lucy huffed, her sheets between her teeth, muffling her speech. At her command, Natsu continued to enter her almost instantaneously, inching in to fill her with his wrist width cock. A mixture of pain and pleasure poured from the moan of Lucy Heartfilia. When the pain began to overwhelm the pleasure in her voice Natsu stopped, only for Lucy to buck against him in order to finish the penetration. She didn't care if it hurt. What she wanted...

"Fuck me, Natsu, please..."

That begging... It was her pleading voice that made him cave. Natsu moved at her will, both hands holding onto her hips like a wheel, rocking her benevolently, gingerly, trying his damndest not to speed up which earned a hiss from Lucy, so he gave her what she wanted and went a bit faster. Natsu loomed over her, his chest against her back as he dropped a hand to the cunt he left unattended to finger her sweet cunt. Shit, she was so tight! Fingering her pussy and palming her saturated nub only caused her to clench around him. Unconsciously, his speed picked up a tad, just enough for the bed to rock a bit, but not too much to cause her any pain thank god. Natsu felt her tensing around him, working his fingers to the bone, fondling her wonderous breasts while simultaneously twisting and pinching her rock hard nipples, striving for an orgasm. Lucy's eyes rolled behind her head, the blond unable to prod herself up any longer as she fell onto the mattress, her ass still hoisted up in the air for Natsu to fuck as he saw fit. She moaned and grunted into the now saliva wet sheets, gnawing and stuffing some of the soft cotton into her mouth as he began to bulge.

Natsu cried out her name then as she did the same, the two nearly coming in perfect unison with Natsu being just a second late. Even while pumping his hot vanilla cream into her ass pipe and feeling their act of sex finally tax his physical strength, the speed of his digits only increased as he milked her drooling honeypot for her sweet nectar. He debated whether or not he should pull out yet, but this was the first time he had ever entered her without the use of latex. The urge to remain inside her and even enter her pussy roamed his brain, but after another moment of thought, Natsu pulled out. When he pulled out, an odd sound was made in the silence as his thick cream immediately drained out of her now stretched anus.

Lucy adored the heat that filled her asshole. This was the first time she ever felt his come...and it was a glorious feeling indeed. In fact, she might get addicted to this comforting warmth that made her feel so full. The blonds rear collapsed on the bed with her as she turned on her back, panting, chocolate eyes twinkling as she reached for him. Her lips moved, but she was much too tired to even speak, though, Natsu could read her lips and eyes and joined her, smothering her wet lips, muffling her moans and groans into his mouth. For what felt like ten minutes they laid there, her hands traveling along his broad, sweaty back while he shamelessly fucked her mouth, taking her mouth away from her several times to use for his own needs. Lucy dropped a hand to jerk of his semi erected cock that still leaked with the thick come that stuffed her ass, loving the moans she received when she rimmed his sensitive tip, finding it cute when his hips bucked to her action. A gasp left them both when they finally gave the other reprieve, the spit bridge formed snapped instantly when created and fell on their chins.

"Thank you, Natsu..." Lucy brought her boyfriend to lay beside her, lacing her fingers in her salmon hair.

"Don't mention it," Natsu smiled, removing the strands of hair that stuck to her clammy face, giving her one last peck on her lips before bringing her into his body. "I'd do anything for. I was a little worried, but it worked out. You took it like a champ."

"D-Don't say it like that," she whimpered.

"Alright, alright, don't get so bent outta shape," Natsu threw an arm around her, smiling, "I love you. I love you so much..."

"I love you too... You don't know how much, Natsu..." Lucy smiled, watching the man's eyes flicker before the snoring began. She leaned on her elbow and watched the man snooze away, absentmindedly running a hand along his arm. Now...they were one step closer. Maybe...they won't need any sort of latex anymore.

 **Hope my attempt at anal sex didn't bore any of you. Again, forgive me for leaving you all for such a long time. I've been busy. Also, thank you for the people who liked my other smut! I hope you enjoyed this one just as much as you enjoyed the last. Ciao! I'll try to be quicker—I promise!**


End file.
